


a voz na sua cabeça te conhece melhor do que você mesma

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: House at the End of the Street (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Death, Drama, Family, Gen, Hearing Voices, Horror Girls of October, Role Reversal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Em que no final ela descobre que a única coisa que não quer fazer, é na verdade, a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter feito.
Relationships: Elissa Cassidy/Ryan Jacobson
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	a voz na sua cabeça te conhece melhor do que você mesma

**Author's Note:**

> POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Elissa.

Você o observa de longe quando ele chega de mudança e continua o observando por mais uns dias sem nunca o conhecer realmente. Mas de uma coisa você sabe, ele é sozinho. Assim como você.

A voz da irmã morta é o que te faz se aproximar de Ryan Jacobson. Ele é atraente e parece estar tão ligado a morte quanto você, e são apenas esses os motivos para sua irmã querer que você se aproxime dele. Pelo menos é o que você pensa.

Aos poucos, Ryan Jacobson se torna mais e mais importante para você sem nem ao menos perceber. Você não o ama, mas gosta da companhia dele. De não estar sozinha. E é por isso que hesita quando a voz de Carrie Anne te manda matá-lo.

Mas quando finalmente o faz, você descobre uma coisa sobre si mesma, que gostou tanto dos gritos de agonia quanto dos de prazer vindos da boca daquele rapaz. E você só para de esfaqueia-lo quando os gritos param.

A voz não diz para você voltar pra casa dele, mas você volta mesmo assim. E veste as roupas dele e deita na cama dele imaginando que "Ryan" poderia ser um nome com o qual você se acostumaria em ser chamada.


End file.
